Adventureland and Delena
by AliceinWonderlandxo
Summary: Based off the movie Adventureland with Damon and Elena. What happens when Elena starts working at an amusement park and she meets Damon?
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

It was the day before graduation. A huge party was being thrown to celebrate so Elena decided to get ready with Bonnie Bennet, her best friend since Pre School.

"You need to tell him Elena." Bonnie said, "Matt has the right to know that his girlfriend isn't a virgin."  
Elena sighed, "Look Bonnie, you don't know how badly I've been trying to avoid this conversation. I mean, I want him to be my first but I really don't want to have to tell him about my virginity."

Bonnie applied the last of her makeup and then said, "Elena, if Matt truly loves you, he won't care about it." Elena knew Bonnie was right. She loved Matt, but she wanted to know if the feeling was mutual. This would be her method of finding out.

They put on their shoes and headed out the door. Matt was fooling around with Jeremy. "Jeremy!" Bonnie screamed. She was head over heels in love with that guy, and Elena thought that he was the perfect one for Bonnie.

"Hey Matt."

"Oh, uh, hey Elena."

She didn't understand why he wasn't talking to her like he normally did. He seemed kind of nervous.

* * *

When they got to the party, people were mingling and dancing with friends. Elena walked over with Matt to get a drink. Once the music got softer Elena said, "Matt, we need to talk." He looked up to her and just gave a simple nod and an "Okay."

"I've been holding off on telling you this because I was afraid that if I told you, things wouldn't work out between us, but I feel like I can trust you so much." She looked at Matt and saw how nervous he looked.

She got nervous too, but decided to keep on talking. "Matt, I haven't lost my virginity yet." She wanted to crawl into a hole and die when Matt choked on his drink. "What?"

Her face blushed violently. She wanted to keep on talking and tell him that she wanted him to be her first, but then Matt started to talk.

"Look, Elena, I was supposed to break up with you today." Her world nearly shattered at those words. "Things just weren't working out. I'm so sorry." She couldn't bear staying at the party for a minute longer. Her eyes started to water and by the time she found Bonnie a few tears stained her cheeks. "Bonnie we need to get out of here right now." Bonnie didn't ask any questions, she just whispered to Jeremy that Elena needed her and that she needed to go home.

* * *

They sped towards Bonnie's house while Elena played back the terrible memory in her mind. When they arrived, Elena told Bonnie everything. "You were too good for him anyways 'Lena"

"He wanted to dump me Bonnie! That's way he was acting so weirdly!"

"Just remember that this summer, we'll be backpacking our way through Europe and then, we'll be off to New York. Columbia's going to be amazing and we'll be amazing roommates!"

She was right. Their summer plans to go back packing their way through Europe was going to be so much fun. They had applied to Columbia and gotten in, so they decided to rent an apartment in New York together. It was the perfect summer plan and nothing could ruin it.

* * *

**First Fan Fic ever! Btw, this is based off of the movie Adventureland, but I kind of twisted it. Also, Jeremy isn't Elena's brother in this and the year is 1989. Next chapter will be up really soon.**

**Review Pleaseee**


	2. Chapter 1: Graduation

**Chapter 1: Graduation**

**Chapter One: Graduation**

"Elena, we need to talk."

"Well can we go through the amount of money I still need to pay off for Columbia?" Elena replied. She had just graduated high school so her parents decided to go celebrate at some fancy restaurant.

As Elena took out the piece of paper from her bag, her father, Grayson Gilbert, twirled the straw around in his cocktail.

Once Elena began talking about the specific amounts of money people needed to give her, her mother, Miranda, quickly cut her off.

"Honey, you're father got a… promotion", Miranda said. Elena glanced at her father who was holding his head down with a guilty expression plastering his face.

"No, Elena. This promotion is not good." Miranda stated

"We'll need to make some cutbacks. That means that you can't go to Europe with Bonnie." Finally, Grayson spoke up. "This also means that we can't pay for Columbia. You'll need to get a summer job." With that said, Grayson downed his cocktail while Elena looked torn. This had to be the worst graduation ever. She had so many plans for the summer with Bonnie, and now, thanks to her father, it was all ruined.

* * *

Two days later, Bonnie came over to Elena's house with her parents to say goodbye before leaving off to the airport. Bonnie got the opportunity to backpack around Europe while Elena had to go searching for a summer job somewhere to pay off for Columbia

Their parents went inside the house to talk, but Bonnie and Elena stayed outside and just talked like they usually do.

Everything was going normal. Elena told Bonnie about the whole summer job thing while Bonnie could only talk about how excited she was to go to Europe. "I bet there'll be hot guys there." She sad. Elena sighed, knowing that her summer was probably going to suck compared to Bonnie's.

Seeing how said her best friend was about the whole situation, Bonnie took out a plastic bag with a lot of blunts in it and handed it to Elena. "This should get you through the summer" she said. Elena just looked at the bag for a few seconds and then hesitantly took the bag. Her eyes nearly bulged out of her sockets when she saw Bonnie start to light a blunt up.

"Bonnie!" Elena screamed, "You can't do that! Our parents are right there. They can look out the window and see you smoking"  
"Fuck them" Bonnie blandly said and continued smoking the blunt.

* * *

A few minutes later, their parents came out of the house to say their final goodbyes before they left.

"So, I guess I'll see you in New York then, Elena"

"Until then, Bon"

Elena made sure that none of the parents were looking.

"Thanks for the weed Bonnie. They'll uh, help me get through the summer."

Bonnie smiled. "Any time."  
And just like that, Bonnie was driving off.

Elena went back into her room and laid down on her bed.

"What am I going to do?"

* * *

**Yay! Done with Chapter 1. I promise Damon will come into the picture soon.**

**Review Pleaseee**


	3. Chapter 2: Adventureland? Caroline?

**Chapter 2**

"Hi, uh, my name is Elena Gilbert and I saw that you needed a cashier…"

Elena was trying to get summer jobs, but it just wasn't working. Nobody wanted to hire her because all she was good at was writing. Writing was the only thing she wanted to do.

After six failed attempts, Miranda intervened. "Honey, there's some amusement theme park that basically will hire anyone. It's not too far away, I think it's called Adventureland"

Adventureland?

Miranda was talking about Adventureland? That was weird, but then again, by this point Elena was desperate to even mow a lawn for money like she used to.

"It's a good idea for a summer job. Caroline's going to work there."

Caroline?

Elena hadn't talked to Caroline in forever Sure, they had been somewhat close back when they were little, but that was because they were family friends. "You do like Caroline, right?"

"Huh, oh, yeah I like Caroline, she's nice." She can also be a pain in the ass. She'll play pranks all the time and will embarrass anyone at anytime.

"I'll do it. I'll work at Adventureland." Elena said.

Miranda studied her daughters face. "I'll see if there's some way to get you a position fast.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, I just want to get to the Damon scenes faster but I also want to cover the whole story**

**Reviews Pleaseee**


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting People

**Chapter 3**

Elena biked her way to Adventureland. She didn't have a car so she just rode her bike. The big flashy words read out "Adventureland". It looked filled up. She knew that little kids always came here, but to her, it wasn't that fun."Right here M'am, Right here M'am." said some guy that was directing her to the parking area. "Have a funtastic time!" he exclaimed. "So this is Adventureland." she said as she saw employees wearing blue shirts that read "Games". She parked her bike and walked through the entrance to find the booth where the managers were at.

"Uh, I don't have that much work experience, per say but I..." she was cut off by the lady's walkie talkie beeping. "Oh, I'm sorry." the lady said. Her name tag said Jenna. Jenna tried to stop the walkie talkie, but her clumsy hands couldn't do it. "Ric! I need help over here." A tall man with dirty blond hair walked over to help Jenna. His name tag said Alaric, but that seemed like a mouthful to Elena. He quickly turned the walkie talkie off and got it out of her reach.

"This is Elena and she's applying out for a games job here" Jenna said. Ric examined Elena up and down. "Games! that's wonderful!" he sat at his desk, filling out some papers. "Um, actually, Ric, I would prefer to work at the rides station if it's still open." Elena tried to say. "No, you look more like a games girl, plus I already got out the games application so uh.'' "Oh" Elena said feeling somewhat disappointed. Games wasn't all that for her. When she was younger, she had always loved roller coaster, even if she did almost get a concussion while riding a roller coaster at Adventureland.

Ric finished writing out the applications and turned to face Elena again."

"Ok, rules. No freebies, no free food, no free turns for your friends, no free upgrades.'

"So, nothing's free here." Elena asked.

"Everybody has to pay for everything. And more importantly, since you're working in games, no one ever wins the giant ass panda."

Jenna looked up from her files and quietly said, "Yeah we don't have that many left." This place had come off as cheap to Elena. It was kind of like seeing the side that you were never meant to see. Ric handed Elena one of the blue shirts that said "Games" on them.

"Elena, by accepting this T-shirt you are-"

"Hired!" Jenna said, cutting Ric off.

"I usually say that part" Ric bickered with Jenna.

* * *

Elena put on the shirt and went to her game booth. Along the way, she met some girl named Rebekkah.

"Ok new girl, let's get this over with." she said. Her voice sounded kind of bored, as if she's done this way too many times. She gave her a tour of the amusement park. "Here we are at the first of many shitty games." Elena kind of liked her. Sure she was not the happiest person, but they shared mutual feelings about the park. Elena looked at the booth that had a banner saying "The Flighing Dutchman", of course, they had spelled the word "Flying" wrong.

Rebekkah proceeded on to showing Elena the milk toss game. She showed her how no one could actually toss the ring into the red capped bottles, so no one actually one a giant ass panda. "That is a giant ass panda." Elena said to herself as she looked at the stuffed animal. "If someone wins a giant ass panda on your watch, you should just go home 'cause your fired." Rebekkah said as she walked to the next game.

Almost all of the games were rigged so that nobody would ever win the grand prize. Once again, Elena thought about how cheap this park was. "Elena! They got you working on games? What a pussy!" Caroline shouted to her, laughing hysterically as she rode a kids ride with a little girl in the seat next to her. "You know that demented person?" Rebekkah asked her nonchalantly. "Yeah she used to be my best friend. Then I turned four." Elena said, remembering past memories of her friendship with Caroline.

"Let's get you a booth now." Rebekkah said as she finished up her tour of all the games. "So what shit did you get into that made you work here?"

"I was supposed to go to Europe, but my family's been having money problems."

Elena got put to be the "announcer" for the Derby Race game. She was pretty bad at and she knew it. She looked around to see a little kid picking his nose and she grimaced at the appearance. "Ok, we have a winner. The purple horse is first, greens in second, yellows in third." she said, not enthusiastically whatsoever.

She handed the little girl a plush toy as the players began to leave. She groaned inwardly as she say Alaric and Jenna coming her way. "Hey Elena." "Uh, yeah?"

"Could you maybe kick it up a notch?" Ric asked her

"Yeah, I know. Um, maybe I'm not the right girl to run this game," she replied, "I really think I should probably be on the rides."

"No, no." Ric quickly shut her down. "You're more of a games girl."

"Yeah, you're very game-y" Jenna backed up Ric.

"Make it a show, or a performance, ok Elena?" Ric said as he left the station with Jenna.

"Ok." she breathed out as new players came to sit down. She tried her best to seem cheery and give a performance, and it worked on some degree. She screamed the winners of the race into the microphone and gave the winner his toy. She sat down and sighed into her microphone, just looking around the park.

That's when she saw him.

* * *

**Damon POV***

It was obvious that the girl manning the Derby Race was new. She was kind of cute. Her long brown hair travelled down to her chest. My face broke out into a smile when she got really into the game. She was basically screaming out the winners at the end. Of course, Jenna and Ric were talking to her before, so maybe that's what made her do all that stuff. She sighed into the microphone and laid her head on top of her hands. Our gazes met each other in that moment. She had adorable chocolate brown doe eyes. In that moment, she fell off her chair. It was a weird move, but I wondered if she was alright.

* * *

**Elena POV**

He had icy blue eyes and raven black hair. He sat atop of the games booth he was stationed and was smirking at me.

Oh God, he was smirking at me for the performance I just did. As if things couldn't get any worse, I studied his eyes and I got so mesmerized in them that I fell of my stool!

So, that moment lasted a few seconds, but at least now I know that that guy with the eyes is working right next to me for the rest of the summer...

* * *

**Done with Chapter 3! Now that Damon's in the picture I'm so happy. Next chapter you'll see them talking together, not just staring at each other.**

**Review Pleaseee**


	5. Chapter 4: Katherine

Chapter 5

When Elena had come home after her first day of work, everything seemed the same. Grayson had fallen asleep as the TV played the news while Miranda and Elena were reading their books. Elena's eyes were practically glued to the book when her mother asked her a peciuliar question.

"Why don't you call one of your old friends?" she asked, "I heard Vicky's back in town."

Elena didn't have the gut to tell Miranda about her breakup with Matt. Her mother loved Matt so much. She thought that he was a nice guy and thought he was "the one". She knew that if she didn't tell her mother now, she would just keep on bringing up Matt or his family.

"Mom, I broke up with Matt a few days ago."

"Oh," her mom was obviously taken aback and shocked to hear this news. You could also hear a little bit of dissapointment in her voice. "Well just because you are no longer dating Matt, doesn't mean you can't hang out with his sister." she said.

"And tell her I work as a carnie? No thank you."

* * *

The next day at Adventureland, Elena had to station the milk toss game. She thought that she would be able to have the guy with the icy blue eyes work with her. She hadn't seen him since their awkward stare down yesterday, but she had thought about him. She wondered what he was doing, working at Adventureland.

"Yo!" a guy called for Elena. "Give me five rings." Elena obliged and retrieved the rings for him. As she was placing the rings towards him one by one, the guy started talking to her. "Did you hear about the fat lady that fell off the paratrooper." Elena wasn't that interested in the conversation, she already knew that the rides here weren't safe whatsoever. She didn't want to come off as rude so she kept the conversation going.

"Oh really, is she okay?"

"I don't know." he said quickly, "Hey you know what, give me 10 of those rings." As soon as Elena turned to get the rings for the guy, he changed his mind and said "Make it 15." this guy was the worst at making decisions.

Meanwhile, there was a guy playing the game while Elena had her back turned away. He had a kid right next to him. He lifted the kid up and got him to place the ring on one of the red bottle caps.

Elena had turned around just in time to see the guy place the kid on the ground. "Hey we got a winner!" he exclaimed.

"Uh, sir I saw you holding him over the bottles and that's, uh cheating." she said nervously. She didn't know how to the approach the situation.

"He won it fair and square so you need to give him a prize." the guy said.

To Elena's surprise, she heard the guy who she was helping out before start to talk. "Yeah, I saw it!" he said. She quickly got on to what they were doing. They were partners and they had planned this whole thing out, just so they could win the giant ass panda. If Elena gave away that panda, she would lose her job only on the second day, and she really couldn't do that.

So she decided to tell them the truth. "Guys, I could lose my job." she tried to say. Then, the guy yelled to the crowd of people, "This bitch is trying to rip off a kid."

* * *

**Damon's POV**

****I was stationed right next to the milk toss. I heard some guy yelling something so I turned to see what was going on. It was the girl. It was the girl with the big brown eyes and long hair again. There was some controversy going on and she looked so scared and helpless. I quickly caught on to what was happening. This guy cheated and wanted the giant ass panda.

I started to panic when I saw the guy pull out a knife. "Why don't you give the fucking panda." he said to the girl. The color drained out of her face when she saw the knife. That's when I decided to intervene.

"Here you go, here's your panda" I said to the douchebag.

The guy thanked him and walked away with the giant plush toy.

"Yeah, am I going to get in trouble. No one's ever supposed to lose the giant ass panda." She sounded so worried.

"Is it worth getting knifed over?"

"No," she said quietly, "Hi, I'm Elena Gilbert. I just started working here"

Elena.

It was a beautiful name and it fit her perfectly.

"Damon." I replied.

I decided to joke around with her a little bit, since she was new and I like her. "Sucks that you're going to lose your job on the second day, Elena." Her face immediately looked pale.

"No, no. Shit! I-I need this job." She sounded honestly worried, as though the rest of her life depended on this one crappy job.

"Kidding." I say. She looks so relieved- it's actually kind of cute.

"Tell Ric that you lost the giant ass panda at knife point."

At that moment, I heard Tyler shout, "Yo, Katherine!"

Oh god. Katherine. That manipulative bitch. Why did every guy at Adventureland crush on her? I mean, she's married. Katherine just gave a small smile to Tyler and walked away with her guitar in hand and sunglasses on.

"Who's that?" Elena asked. I honestly didn't want to have to be the one to explain who Katherine Pierce is.

"Oh, just the maintenance girl." I say. Kat wanted to be a singer, yet she never really got through with it. She has her own band, but they never play anywhere. The reason she became the maintenance girl was because Ric was her family friend. He taught her how to fix rollercoasters, and I have to admit, she's really good at it.

* * *

**Regular POV**

It was closing time so everyone gathered at the parking area. Elena saw Tyler smoking a pipe. It had been a long time since she had seen someone smoking a pipe.

"Are you smoking a pipe, Tyler?"

"Yeah, believe it or not it relaxes me."

Damon started walking towards the group. "Hey Elena." he said.

"Hi."

"You guys want some of this?" Damon took out a flask filled with alcohol. "I bagged it from Jenna."

He poured some into Elena's and Tyler's drinks.

"Lou Reed? I'd like to tee him." Caroline said pointing at the Lou Reed shirt Damon was wearing. "You know about Katherine and Lou Reed, right?" Caroline asked Elena.

"Nope." Obviously she didn't. It was only her second day here.

"Guys, she doesn't know the legend!" Caroline exclaimed.

The whole group started gasping, everyone except for Damon.

"Katherine once jammed with Lou Reed." Tyler said.

"Really?"

"True Story."

"Lou Reed?"

"The Lou Reed."

"So Katherine's like a real musician?"

The crowd of people just started saying things like "Yeah." and "Of course!" or "She has her own band!"  
Damon just eyed the group of people. He was the only one there that knew what was true and what were lies. He liked how Elena was different. She didn't just hear what people told her and accept it, she questioned everything.

"You gotta get a little dick with it." Caroline said.

"You perv! She's married!" said Lexi, one of the girls who manned the rides. Elena looked at Damon and saw how uncomfortable he was. Did he have a past with Katherine? Why did she keep on thinking about girlfriends that Damon has?

"Nice pipe, grandpa!" said Lexi's brother as he threw a corn dog at Tyler's face

"Ugh, I'm so sorry about my brother, he's such a douche." Lexi apologized to Tyler.

Elena was supposed to go home with Caroline that day. A car honked twice and Caroline said, "Looks like its us. Let's go panty stain!" signaling to Elena. It was really embarrassing for her especially because it was in front of Damon.

"Panty stain, that's mean." Elena said to the group of friends. She turned to leave when Damon started talking.

"Hey, I could give you a ride, if you want." he asked.

Elena immediately jumped at the option. "Really?" she asked, "Caroline I got a ride!" she exclaimed. She got back to Damon and asked for the second time, "Really?" Damon just smirked and nodded.

"Thank you so much." she said, "I got a ride, you can go, goodnight." she told Caroline.

"You got a ride?" Caroline questioned.

"Yeah."

"Then, uh, why don't you, uh RIDE THIS!" and then, Caroline tee'd her.

"Oh my God!" Elena groaned in pain. She didn't understand why Caroline does this type of shit. Hell, she even did it back when they were four years old.

"Elena!" Damon exclaimed while picking her up, "You okay?"

"Uh, yeah."

"What the hell was that?" Damon asked her.

"It's just my life."

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 5 done. Next chapter is the car ride home. Btw the character listings go like this.**

**Elena= James**

**Damon= Em**

**Rebekkah/Tyler= Joel (Confusing but Rebekkah's not longer going to be in it)**

**Katherine= Conell**

**Lexi= Sue**

**Review pleaseee**


	6. Chapter 5: The Party

**Chapter 5**

_I'm curious to know exactly how you are  
I keep my distance but that distance is too far  
It reassures me just to know that you're okay  
But I don't want you to go on needing me this way_

And I don't want to know if you are lonely  
Don't want to know if you are less than lonely  
Don't want to know if you are lonely  
Don't want to know, don't want to know

The car ride to Elena's place was really quiet. Nobody said a word the whole entire time. Damon put in a cassete that play Dont Want To Know if You Are Lonely. Not knowing what to do, Elena just turned up the volume and bobbed her head to the music. Damon smiled at the little gesture and Elena just studied his face. She rested her head back and closed her eyes, just listening to the music. Damon looked back at her and gave her another smile that made her heart flutter.

Even though they had arrived at Elena's house, they both just sat in the car, talking and drinking from the flask.

"Oh shit!" Elena exclaimed. Miranda was peering out of her window looking into Damon's car. "Sorry, just my mom. She's just really nosy." Taking a swig from the flask, Elena looked up into the window and gave a small wave, hiding the flask so her mom wouldn't see it. "She used to read my journals, so I started writing them in Italian." Damon looked up at her with an incredulous look on his face. "Yeah, I took Italian for a year. Went through an awkward phase."

"So Tyler told me that you were going to go to Columbia as grad school."

She had only talked to Tyler for a few minutes. She didn't think that he had taken in any of the stuff that she had said, but she was proven wrong.

"Yeah."

"Wow, that's impressive. I'm going to NYU right now." Damon replied

"Really? That's cool. Maybe I'll run into on the streets of NYC."

"What are you studying?" Damon took this time as an opportunity to get to know Elena.

"Journalism. I want to report on the real state of the world. Like Charles Dickens, for example, he wrote what you might call "travel books" but he does it in prison and mental asylums." Damon loved how passionate she was about journalism. It was like she was meant for it. Even though he didn't know much about the topic, he still supported her on it.

"That's cool."

"Yeah is it?" she asked hopeful. She sounded as though nobody enjoyed hearing her talk about journalism.

"Yeah it's really interesting. But why do you have to go to grad school for that." Damon felt a little dumfounded on that part. He felt humiliated when Elena just looked at him.

"No, no that's a good question, but actually journalism is very ivy league, very exclusive." she said, "It's stupid. I think my mother would rather write Internet's Fortune 500 Company* or something like that"

"Well, fuck that right."

"Yeah." she turned to look at him. He looked amazing at night. His raven black hair and icy blue eyes stood out so much in pitch black night.

Damon sighed, "I gotta go," he looked down to the seat, "I have to meet a friend."  
Elena was dissapointed that he couldn't just ditch his friend and just be with her for the night. Then she remembered that he was hers.

"Okay, thanks for the ride." she breathed out.

"Anytime."

She opened the door and walked over to the door of her house. She looked back to see Damon driving off, just like Bonnie.

* * *

Damon bit his lip during the drive over there. He didn't want to have to leave Elena for this. She was so sweet and down to earth, not like any of the other girls that he had met. They were all stuck up and bitchy, they just wanted him for his looks. He drove up to Stardust. Stardust was the bar that almost nobody went to 'cause of their terrible service and horrible music.

If Damon had a choice/say in things, he would have never left Elena's side. He pulled into the parking space and went inside the bar.

* * *

Elena was standing beside Katherine as she fixed one of the games she was manning.  
"So, I heard you jammed with Lou Reed." She tried to spark a conversation just so things wouldn't be so awkward.

"Well don't believe everything you hear." she said looking up at her. She looked a lot like Elena, but when it came to personality, they were polar opposites. Katherine was straight forward and didn't really like to talk to people. She thought that she was above them all. Elena was down to earth and caring, something Katherine could never be.

"I'll tell you about it one day." she said to Elena.

"Where does your band play?" Elena wanted to get to know Katherine better, just like she had with Damon.

Katherine sighed and said, "Shit holes around town. I could be a better musician. Start a new band out in L.A."

"Los Angeles?"

Katherine nodded, "Yeah, it's going to be cool. Going this winter." Katherine was leaving Long Island? She was going to risk losing everything she has back here and go to L.A. to pursue a dream that may never come true. Elena thought that she was fierce and filled with ambition. At that specific moment, a kid who had probably been riding a rollercoaster, vomits right next to Elena. Katherine just stares at the boy, grimacing.

"You get better at avoiding that." she says as though it's a daily routine.

Damon walks up to the two of them. "Hey guys. There's a party at my house tonight. My dad's out of town."

Elena was confused at first. Why was Damon telling her this. She caught on to what he was trying to get at.

"I'm invited?" she asked. He thought it was adorable the way that she questioned everything.

"Yep." he said popping the p, "that's why I'm telling you." he gave with an obvious look.  
He then turned to face Katherine, "Katherine, you in?"

"You kiddies have fun." she said, and Damon quickly walked away.

"He's cool right?" he asked Katherine. She just gave a nod and went back to work.

* * *

When Elena had arrived to the party, she noticed how huge the house was. She wondered why Damon would ever need a job at Adventureland.  
She spotted Tyler and Lexi together next to the ping pong table.

"We're having a ping pong tournament!" she exclaimed. It was obvious that she was tipsy.

Then Elena saw Damon. He was passing out drinks to people at the party.

"Hey!"  
"Hey" Elena said back nervously. It was the first time she had been to a party since the whole Matt breakup.

"Nice house." she said to him. It was lame but she wanted to lead up to the question that had been nagging her since she saw him.

"Thanks."

"So why the hell are you working at Adventureland if you have a house like this?" She was straight forward and down to the point this time.

"Well, you know my dad's a doctor. It's been his life long dream for his son to work at Adventureland." he said with a smirk playing on his lips.

"High hopes." Elena joked with him.

"It also gets me out of the house." he elaborated.

"So, we can drink your parents booze?" Caroline asked Damon. It was weird seeing how things change so much from when Elena last hung out with Caroline.

"Absolutley!" Damon said in a carefree tone. She liked how laid back he was. He didn't stress over things like she did.

"Awesome" Caroline said and she left to go find the alcohol.

"I actually brought you something for the party" Elena said while taking out one of the blunts that Bonnie had given her. Damon eyed the blunt.

"What's that?"  
"It's a joint."  
"Oh!" he said happily and laughed.

* * *

Everyone was passing around the joint and taking a puff of it. Damon looked at Elena the whole entire time. He never expected Elena to have a joint. She was now filled with surprises for him to uncover, but it wasn't like he didn't have his own secrets too.

"I'm going to go for a swim." he said, "Anyone else want to join?" he knew everyone was too high to even notice him, everyone except for Elena. She got up and left with him to the pool. She just guessed that she would need to swim in her bra and underwear. Damon jumped into the pool wearing only his boxers. He started to swim around and dip his head inside the cool water.

He wondered what Elena would do. Would she get to scared and back out or would she man up and go inside the pool with him? He could feel his errection coming up when he saw her take off her shirt. She had really nice curves and her boobs were perky. He was starting to regret swimming.

"Is anybody else coming in here or is it just us?" she asked.

Damon just shrugged, "I think it's just us."

With that, she took off her pants and jumped in the pool. A splash of water hit Damon and he smiled.

"See, it's not so bad." he said.

"Yeah, it's okay."

He started nearing her and getting closer. The paddled around for a few seconds.

"Do you have anymore of that pot?" Damon asked her.

"Um, yeah, at home. Why?"

"We should make pot cookies together." he said. Elena started to giggle.

"Think about it, it would be so much fun!" Damon said. "Have you ever done it?"  
"I haven't"

They started to babble a bit and making jokes and just laughing. Elena came closer and closer to him and then dunked his head under the water. He came back up and did the same thing to her. When they came back up, Elena was laughing and screaming for Damon to stop tickling her. He picked her up and put her on the ledge of the pool. "I'm going to get a drink." Elena said while getting up.

"Towels are over there." Damon said as the picked one up and wrapped it around her body. He was about to get up to get a towel too when he saw he had a boner. "You coming?' she asked. "Um yeah, I'll meet you in a second."

"Okay?" she didn't know why he wouldn't come out of the water, but she just left to go inside the house.

"Shit." he said to himself. He slowly climbed up the steps in the pool, making sure to cover up his boxers.

"Boner!" Caroline screamed out, "You got a boner Damon!" she was so drunk that she was yelling at the top of her lungs. The small crowd of people started to laugh so Damon jumped back in to the pool.

* * *

Damon had made it back into the house safely. He spotted Elena eyeing his records. "Nice collection." she said.

"Thanks."

She walked over to the table filled with framed pictures. Her eyes caught one that had some girl with makeup caked on her face and her hair looking so fake.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"That would be my step mom." he said, "I don't think there are any pictures of my mom in here. She died two years ago."

"Oh, sorry."

"My dad remarried last year to that bitch Pearl. You see that unholy abomination on top of her head? That her wig."

"Is it?" Elena said holding the picture in her hands.

"She had a nervous breakdown when her husband divorced her. She lost all of her hair. I would feel bad if she wasn't such a status obsessed witch."

Elena smirked at the remark. Damon seemed like he truly hated Pearl.

"I'm buzzed. You?" he asks.

"I think I am." They just looked at each other for a long time. That was until Elena saw Lexi's brother peeing on the window and laughing.

"What?" he asks when he notices her looking at something.

"Nothing." She said quickly.

"Okay... I'm going to see what they're doing," he pointed towards Lexi and Tyler, "Wanna come with?"

"Of course, yeah."

* * *

When the party was over, Elena had been the one to drive Caroline and her over. Caroline was definitely drunk and Elena was just a bit buzzed. Her night with Damon was really fun, especially the pool. Caroline stumbled out the car.

"You okay?" she asked Caroline. Caroline had then vomited all over the car.

"Okay, um, goodnight Care!" and walked towards her house.

* * *

He was cleaning up the house when he got the phone call.

"Hello?" he asked

"Hey," he went on with the conversation, "no, the party broke up pretty early." he talked through the phone.

"Sure, come over now."

* * *

**Yay! Done with chapter 5! Sorry Caroline is so OOC, I just needed someone to be Freego and she was the only character left. OoOo who was Damon talking to on the phone?**

**Review Pleaseee**


End file.
